


Тишина

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: В городе давно не было людей. Теперь здесь обитали монстры.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер и частичный ретеллинг фильма «Тихое место»

Они шли по уже начавшей разрушаться трассе быстро и бесшумно — ноги в легких кедах как будто сами знали, куда ступать, чтобы не попасть на сухую листву и небольшие лужи, оставшиеся после недавнего дождя. Теперь дорога в город за продуктами занимала гораздо меньше времени, и, хотя Кагеяма все равно хотел поскорее вернуться домой, можно было представить, что все хорошо и они просто вышли прогуляться по осеннему лесу. Правда, обманчивое ощущение беззаботности продержалось только до подступов к городской окраине: стоило перейти через мост над небольшой речкой, как показались пустые улицы, трава, пробившаяся между плитами тротуаров, брошенные машины и покинутые дома.

В городе давно не было людей. Теперь здесь обитали монстры.

Кагеяма не знал, откуда они взялись, возможно, никто не смог бы этого объяснить. Монстры возникали как будто из ниоткуда, едва услышав шум — не важно, человеческий голос, рокот мотора или шуршание листьев, — просто появлялись, хватали добычу и так же быстро исчезали. Или, не найдя ее на месте, замирали, прислушиваясь, и только тогда их можно было рассмотреть.

Монстры были слепы. Больше человека, с длинными конечностями, сплошные кости и жилы, обтянутые серой кожей, — они скорее походили на инопланетян из фильмов, казались ненастоящими. К сожалению, монстры действительно существовали.

Они прошли по широкой улице, ведущей к огромному супермаркету. В некоторых домах были выбиты стекла и сломаны двери, но в основном здания остались нетронутыми — если кто и заходил теперь сюда, то делал это как можно тише и уж точно не стал бы устраивать погром.

Кагеяма посмотрел на витрину спортивного магазина, привычно задержавшись взглядом на волейбольном мяче. Он был уверен: Ойкава сделал то же самое. До мяча по-прежнему хотелось дотронуться, провести рукой по прохладной гладкой коже, раскрутить и поймать, сжимая между ладонями, чувствуя его вес. Кагеяма практически видел, как подбрасывает мяч, разбегается и прыгает, как мяч ударяется о пол по другую сторону сетки. То, что когда-то казалось смыслом жизни, теперь было недоступно, осталось частью прошлого, которого они навсегда лишились. Кагеяма отвернулся и быстрее зашагал вперед. 

Раздвижные стеклянные двери так и замерли открытыми — большая удача, не пришлось искать способ их открыть, когда они с Ойкавой пришли сюда впервые.

Воздух в коридоре и зале казался затхлым, мертвым, но Кагеяма был рад, когда они наконец зашли внутрь. Стены не могли стать помехой для монстров, но все-таки за ними он невольно чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем на открытых пространствах. А еще здесь можно было разговаривать — очень тихо, едва слышным шепотом, но и этого хватало: со временем барабанные перепонки отвыкли от громких звуков и постоянного шума большого города, и привычка всегда быть настороже дополнилась обострившимся слухом.

— Ты как? — спросил Кагеяма.

Ойкава улыбнулся и знакомым жестом показал: все хорошо. Но Кагеяма видел, что дыхание у него сбилось, а на лбу выступила испарина. Свободная, на несколько размеров больше, толстовка, которую они взяли в отделе одежды в прошлый заход, теперь туго натягивалась на округлившемся животе.

Уже совсем скоро.

Событие, которое в других обстоятельствах Кагеяму бы радовало, приближалось неотвратимо — и пугало до тошноты, как бы он ни старался этого не показывать. Скорее всего, Ойкава и так замечал — ему всегда хорошо удавалось читать Кагеяму, а с появлением связи понимать ощущения друг друга стало еще проще, — но ничего не говорил. Наверное, ему тоже было страшно. Иногда Кагеяма даже начинал сомневаться, не чувствует ли он на самом деле страх Ойкавы вместо своего.

По крайней мере, последние девять месяцев они были избавлены от течек и бесконтрольного, слишком шумного по теперешним временам секса. Поначалу они даже надеялись, что найдут кого-нибудь или монстры исчезнут раньше, чем появится ребенок. Это было глупо, ничего не изменилось. Но за эти месяцы им хотя бы удалось найти относительно безопасное место. О том, насколько сложнее все станет с рождением ребенка, Кагеяма старался пока не думать.

Продуктов все еще было достаточно — то, что не портилось без холодильников и могло храниться долго. Кагеяма складывал в рюкзак консервы, заворачивая запылившиеся жестянки в бумагу, чтобы на обратном пути не выдали случайным стуком. Ойкава придирчиво выбирал пакеты с рисом и сахаром. Они бесшумно прошлись вдоль рядов, тихо собирая с полок нужное. Напоследок Ойкава подошел к книжным полкам, внимательно оглядел корешки, но отошел, так ничего и не выбрав. Неудивительно: все самое необходимое они унесли раньше, когда стало понятно, что в мире без телефонов и компьютеров книги остались единственным источником информации — той, что важна сейчас, и которая потребуется позже, когда придет время родов. Пока он был окружен цивилизацией, Кагеяма даже не подозревал, насколько мало он знал.

— Хочешь отдохнуть? — спросил Кагеяма на всякий случай. Задерживаться не стоило, но Ойкава выглядел уставшим.

Тот только отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Давай скорее вернемся домой.

Они уже подходили к мосту, когда порыв ветра сорвал проржавевший рекламный щит и с грохотом сбросил на асфальт. И тут же появился один из монстров, шевельнул ушами, прислушиваясь. Они стояли, замерев и практически не дыша, пока тот медленно обходил вокруг щита, ждал нового звука, а потом исчез так же быстро: только что был здесь, а уже через секунду ничто не напоминало о его присутствии.

Они продолжили путь, только окончательно убедившись, что монстр ушел и не вернется. Несмотря на теплый, солнечный день, обратная дорога уже не казалась похожей на приятную прогулку. 

***  
Кагеяма проснулся сразу, но еще несколько минут лежал, разглядывая низкий потолок, настраиваясь на то, чтобы выйти в беззвучный мир. И только потом выбрался из постели, стараясь не потревожить спавшего рядом Ойкаву. В полумраке подвала с крошечными окнами под самым потолком было сложно следить за временем, но Кагеяма точно знал, что уже утро. Он бесшумно оделся и направился в ванную. Вода, которую они брали в ручье рядом с домом, казалась ледяной, скатывалась по шее за ворот холодными струйками, вызывая мурашки. Стоя перед зеркалом, Кагеяма оглядел слишком отросшую челку и пошел за ножницами. Теперь у него получалось почти не криво. Хотя Ойкава наверняка все равно будет недоволен результатом.

Прежде чем уйти, Кагеяма вернулся к кровати и несколько минут просто смотрел на почти с головой укрывшегося Ойкаву, на очертания его тела под одеялом. Потом наклонился совсем близко, касаясь носом волос у виска, вдыхая его запах, который никогда бы не перепутал ни с чьим другим, и Ойкава сонно заворчал.

— Схожу забрать улов, — тихо сказал Кагеяма. Ойкава приоткрыл один глаз, кивнул и закутался еще плотнее. Вчера вечером, после похода в город, он выглядел совсем разбитым и, похоже, до сих пор не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим — иначе наверняка захотел бы пойти вместе.

Кагеяма обулся и поднялся по деревянным ступеням к выходу из подвала — квадратному люку, который они заделали поролоном для лучшей звукоизоляции, — и медленно поднял дверь, впуская лучи солнца из кухни, жмурясь и прислушиваясь. Было тихо. Он выбрался наверх и закрыл люк за собой. Хорошо смазанные петли не издали ни звука.

Этот дом они нашли случайно, после нескольких месяцев блуждания сначала по Токио, потом вокруг него. Первое время они были слишком заняты тем, чтобы не попасться монстрам, привыкали к необходимости вести себя как можно тише и незаметнее — сложная задача, Кагеяма до сих пор удивлялся, как им удалось не выдать себя, едва выйдя на улицу. Потом, уже освоившись, они попытались найти других выживших — без особого успеха. Похоже, те научились прятаться не хуже — Кагеяма не думал, что они такие одни. Но, наверное, скопления людей означали только еще больший риск. И тогда они принялись искать место только для себя.

В лесу листьев было больше, и шагать приходилось осторожнее, местами засыпая их песком, чтобы не шуршали. Из-за него дорожка к небольшому ручью с водопадом — красивым, но, главное, громким, — была заметна уже издалека.

Идея поселиться под землей, где их будет не так хорошо слышно, принадлежала Ойкаве, как и догадка, что водопад заглушает все вокруг и поэтому рядом с ним можно разговаривать, почти не понижая голоса. У Ойкавы были и другие удачные мысли. Иногда он мрачно шутил, что наконец-то ему пригодилось детское увлечение инопланетянами и часы, проведенные за просмотром фильмов-катастроф. Кагеяма не видел тут ничего смешного — это была правда. Ойкава оказался более приспособленным к переменившемуся миру. Кагеяме же казалось, будто все, что он знал в жизни, стало вдруг совершенно бесполезным. Но он быстро учился.

В расставленных с вечера садках оказалось две большие рыбы и совсем мелочевка. Мелких Кагеяма выпустил, а крупных осторожно выпутал из сетей и, размозжив им головы камнем, принялся чистить прямо на берегу.

Как и люди, животные были шумными и привлекали внимание монстров. Поэтому теперь их почти не осталось: Кагеяма уже не помнил, когда в последний раз слышал крики птиц или собачий лай. Рыбам повезло.

Кагеяма прополоскал почищенную рыбу и, завернув в чистую тряпку, сложил в корзину. Напоследок плеснул на испачканные камни водой, убирая за собой все следы. Можно было идти обратно.

Звук, раздавшийся рядом, был настолько тихим, что раньше он, скорее всего, принял бы его за всплеск воды. Раньше — пока не начал проводить так много времени рядом с ручьем, пока не научился узнавать его напев. Кагеяма замер, потом медленно повернул голову туда, откуда шел звук.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, кто перед ним — не очень сложно, на самом деле, Бокуто почти не изменился с тех пор, как они играли в одной команде, даже высветленные волосы торчали так же. Его невозможно было не узнать, с толку сбивало лишь то, что он находился сейчас здесь.

— Бокуто? — беззвучно произнес Кагеяма и непроизвольно вздрогнул: от громких приветствий Бокуто всегда звенело в ушах, его не смог бы скрыть даже шум водопада. Но Бокуто только кивнул и широко улыбнулся — так же жизнерадостно, как раньше, но молча. А потом пошел к нему бесшумной походкой, похожей на ту, что выработалась у них с Ойкавой. 

Бокуто все-таки изменился.

— Не ожидал, что увижу здесь тебя, — сообщил он, оказавшись рядом, и несильно хлопнул Кагеяму по плечу.

— Я тоже. — Кагеяма сел на ближайший камень и поставил корзину у своих ног. Беседы с друзьями по пути домой тоже остались в прошлом, так что поговорить стоило здесь, пока была такая возможность. — Мы давно не видели людей.

— Мы? — переспросил Бокуто, внимательно глядя на него большими глазами с радужкой настолько светлого карего цвета, что они казались желтыми.

— С Ойкавой. — Кагеяма кивнул.

— Ого! Вы до сих пор вместе? — Бокуто присел рядом. — Так и продолжаете постоянно ссориться?

Кагеяма покачал головой. Это и раньше не было ссорами, даже если так казалось со стороны. Они скорее… наверное, просто играли привычные со школы роли, даже после того, как начали встречаться, а у Ойкавы на шее появилась его метка. Все это потеряло смысл, когда они остались вдвоем — меньше всего Кагеяма хотел как-то задеть единственного человека, который у него остался. Одиночество научило дорожить друг другом.

— А вы здесь один? Как вы спаслись от монстров? И где были все это время?

— Ого, сколько вопросов сразу. — Но выглядел Бокуто скорее довольным. — Все расскажу, только, раз уж Ойкава тоже здесь, давай сразу вам обоим, чтобы потом не повторять. У вас там есть, где поговорить?

— Да. Мы живем здесь рядом. — Кагеяма взял корзину, поднимаясь с камня. — Пойдемте.

***  
Когда Кагеяма открыл дверь и, пропустив Бокуто вперед, спустился следом, Ойкава уже не спал, а, завернувшись поверх одежды в плед, кипятил воду для кофе на переносной газовой плите. 

— К нам гость, — сообщил Кагеяма прежде, чем Бокуто успел что-либо сказать. Ойкава обернулся встревоженно, непроизвольно прикрывая рукой живот, и Кагеяма вспомнил, что даже не подумал предупредить Бокуто.

Судя по тому, как глаза Бокуто стали еще больше и круглее, он сильно удивился. Но все-таки меньше, чем Ойкава: после нескольких месяцев поисков, когда они окончательно решили, что людей им не найти, встретить старого знакомого было чем-то невероятным.

— Ого! А я тебе говорил, что есть много сладкого вредно. — Бокуто пришел в себя раньше.

Удивленное выражение на лице Ойкавы тут же сменилось возмущением.

— То есть, ты пришел ко мне домой и, даже не поздоровавшись, называешь меня толстым? — даже наигранная, угроза в голосе Ойкавы звучала убедительно и пугающе.

— Я пошутил, — Бокуто спрятался за Кагеямой, и на какой-то момент тому показалось, что все снова стало как раньше. — Привет. Очень рад тебя видеть.

— Взаимно. — Ойкава усмехнулся, но тут же отвернулся к плите, чтобы снять чайник с закипевшей водой.

Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: он действительно был рад встрече. Кагеяма даже не помнил, когда Ойкава в последний раз по-настоящему чему-то радовался, и когда он сам радовался — тоже. Им было хорошо вместе, но после нескольких месяцев в тишине заброшенных городов эмоции как будто притупились, даже страх перед монстрами стал не таким сильным.

А еще Кагеяма, оказывается, успел забыть, насколько для Ойкавы важно общение с людьми. Ему и самому не хватало друзей, команды, родственников, но у него был Ойкава, и остальное слегка отступало. Но появление Бокуто словно пробудило какую-то тоску, от которой он столько времени отгораживался, заставило снова вспомнить о потерях.

Ойкава взял с полки запасную кружку. Не спрашивая, налил кофе всем троим.

— Я сейчас ненадолго отойду, — сообщил он, внимательно глядя на Бокуто, как будто тот собирался исчезнуть в любой момент. И добавил, прежде чем скрыться за дверью ванной: — А когда вернусь, ты все-таки расскажешь, где был и как нас нашел.

Кагеяма переставил единственный стул в подвале ближе к небольшому журнальному столику возле кровати, посмотрел на Бокуто. Тот выглядел непривычно серьезным и задумчивым, Кагеяма не помнил, чтобы раньше видел у него такое выражение.

— Это не мое дело, конечно, но все-таки — зачем? — спросил тот наконец, и Кагеяма понял. — Вы мне казались не настолько безрассудными.

Выслушивать обвинения в безрассудности от Бокуто тоже было непривычно, обычно это он казался самым беззаботным и легкомысленным в команде. Возможно, только казался — беззаботному человеку было бы сложно выжить в новом мире. Или успел настолько измениться за прошедшее время. И то, и другое звучало логично и правдоподобно.

— Мы и не были. — Кагеяма все-таки встретил его взгляд. Раньше он бы никогда не стал делиться с кем-то подробностями их личной жизни, что-то объяснять, но теперь откровенность давалась гораздо легче. — Ойкава забеременел еще когда все... еще до появления монстров. А потом было не до этого, и, когда мы заметили, стало уже поздно... слишком опасно что-то делать.

На самом деле, не совсем так: риск был, но они могли попробовать, тогда в аптеках еще имелись любые лекарства. И сам Ойкава считал, что из-за них проблем не возникнет. Но Кагеяма не смог. Он переубедил Ойкаву и теперь надеялся, что это не было ошибкой.

— Понятно. — Бокуто неожиданно усмехнулся, сразу как будто снова став собой прежним. — Тогда тем более хорошо, что я вас нашел. — И он удобно развалился на стуле, словно почувствовав себя как дома.

Кагеяма как раз передавал ему кружку кофе, держа вторую в руке, когда Ойкава вернулся. Прошел мимо стола, подхватив с него свой кофе, уселся на кровать и сразу без предисловий перешел к расспросам.

— Ты ведь не случайно нас нашел, так? — Он на секунду прервался, чтобы отхлебнуть кофе, и обвиняюще наставил палец на Бокуто. — Но ты не нас искал, а то бы не удивился.

— А тебе не вредно? — Бокуто кивнул на кружку в руке Ойкавы.

— Не переводи тему. — Тот только отмахнулся. — Кого и зачем ты искал? Не похоже, чтобы ты просто бесцельно бродил по городам. И на кого ты охотишься с этим дробовиком?

Теперь и Кагеяма обратил внимания на одежду Бокуто: удобная, скорее походная, чем случайно выбранная в каком-нибудь из заброшенных магазинов. Рюкзак, оружие. Обувь легкая, но не кеды, как у них с Ойкавой, а рассчитанная на долгий путь.

— На монстров, — Бокуто широко улыбнулся.

Ойкава только фыркнул.

— И что, много подстрелил?

— А как же!

Монстров невозможно было убить — слишком быстрые. Иногда они замирали на месте, Кагеяма видел однажды, еще в самом начале, как полицейский пытался застрелить одного из них, но от пуль не было толку — звук выстрелов только привлек его внимание. Все закончилось очень быстро.

Ойкава тоже это видел и потому явно не верил Бокуто. Но тот уже и сам продолжил отвечать на вопросы.

— Ты прав, я вас искал. Точнее, не вас, просто людей, которые вчера заходили в город. А нашел вас. Здорово, правда?

— Не то слово. А зачем?

— Чтобы позвать в убежище.

Ойкава уставился на него недоверчиво, Кагеяма чувствовал, что у него сейчас такое же выражение.

— Но мы искали людей и никого не нашли, — услышал он свой потрясенный голос.

— Значит, плохо искали. Но нас и не найти, если не знать, где.

— И где вы так хорошо прячетесь? — Кагеяма не мог понять, действительно ли Ойкава сомневается в словах Бокуто, или просто боится поверить.

— Там же, где и вы: под землей. В Токио.

— В подвалах? — Ойкава скептически приподнял бровь.

— Нет. Там целый подземный бункер — большой и хорошо защищенный. Остался с военного времени.

— И сколько вас там?

Бокуто задумался на секунду, как будто подсчитывая что-то в уме.

— Когда я уходил, было около двухсот.

Кагеяма не мог представить, чтобы где-то сейчас находилось столько людей сразу — после многих месяцев одиночества это производило даже большее впечатление, чем перенаселенный Токио, куда он переехал после школы.

— Среди них есть те, кого мы знаем? — спросил он, не удержавшись, надеясь, что ответ будет положительным.

— Акааши, — Бокуто неожиданно улыбнулся. — Куроо с Кенмой. — Он загнул еще два пальца, задумался ненадолго, потом покачал головой. — Нет, остальных вы, скорее всего, не знаете.

Спрашивать о тех, кого там точно не было и быть не могло, Кагеяма не решился. Они с Ойкавой всегда старались избегать разговоров о погибших и потерянных — скорее всего, навсегда. Они до сих пор не знали, что стало с их семьями и друзьями, оставшимися в Мияги: связь перестала работать еще в первые дни, а добраться туда пешком с рыскающими вокруг монстрами было проблематично. Наверное, они могли попытаться в первые месяцы, пока беременность Ойкавы не стала настолько заметной, но останавливал страх: прийти и обнаружить, что никого уже нет. Кагеяма до сих пор помнил, что происходило в самом начале вторжения, и особенно отчетливо — момент, когда впервые увидел монстра. Просто стоял у окна, застыв от ужаса, не понимая, как это существо может быть реальным, не веря, что это все происходит на самом деле. А потом тихо разбудил Ойкаву.

Тогда монстры еще редко заходили в дома — слишком много шума и пищи было на улицах. Те, кто сумел затаиться, скрыться от их чуткого внимания, пережили первые дни, более осторожные прожили дольше. Но они с Ойкавой уже давно не встречали людей и считали, что выжившие нашли себе место, как и они, и живут, пользуясь тем, что осталось от цивилизации.

Задумавшись, Кагеяма не сразу заметил, что Бокуто продолжал рассказывать о чем-то. Голоса Ойкавы и Бокуто стали более приглушенными и резкими, и он понял, что отвлекся и что-то пропустил.

— Вы что, так и собирались просидеть здесь безвылазно всю жизнь? — Похоже, Бокуто убеждал пойти с ними. — Одни?

— Слушай, откуда нам было знать, что где-то есть люди? — голос Ойкавы напоминал тихое сердитое шипение. — И как думаешь, далеко я дойду с этим? — Ойкава положил руку на живот.

— С новорожденным ребенком вы тем более никуда не уйдете. Так и будете держать его в подвале, пока он не вырастет?

— А у тебя в этой ситуации были бы какие-то другие варианты? Куда бы вы пошли, если бы этот ваш генерал не рассказал про бункер под Токио и не собрал вас вместе? — Кагеяма давно не видел, чтобы Ойкава злился всерьез — наверно, с тех пор, как убеждал его не пить найденные в аптеке таблетки, обещая, что сможет защитить их ребенка, что все будет хорошо. Кагеяма до сих пор сомневался, что Ойкава тогда поверил, и не понимал, почему он согласился — Ойкава почти всегда делал по-своему, а тогда еще и настроен был очень категорично. Но Кагеяма был ему благодарен за это доверие.

— Но сейчас же вариант есть! Пойти со мной в лагерь. Нас много, у нас есть средства, чтобы удерживать монстров на расстоянии, потом и способ их уничтожить найдем. В любом случае, у нас уже сейчас безопаснее, чем здесь.

Его словам хотелось верить, это было именно то, что Кагеяма надеялся услышать в первые месяцы: обещание безопасности, уверенность, что у них есть шанс все изменить.

— Ты прямо как Ушивака, — произнес Ойкава уже гораздо спокойнее. И тут же осекся. Что случилось с Ушиджимой, они не знали.

Бокуто надулся.

— Тебе все равно понадобится доктор, а у нас он есть! — с подозрительной гордостью привел Бокуто последний аргумент. Ойкава продолжал молча смотреть на него. — Ну, Акааши же!

— Акааши так и не успел доучиться. И он травматолог, а не акушер, насколько я помню.

— У нас и другие врачи есть, доучившиеся и опытные, если тебе так спокойнее. — Бокуто выглядел слегка задетым — он не любил, когда кто-то недооценивал Акааши. — И людей разных профессий хватает.

— А у меня есть Тобио, он гений и может все. — Кагеяма почувствовал, что краснеет, снова, как раньше, не понимая, шутит Ойкава или говорит серьезно. Похоже, привычка дразнить вернулась, стоило появиться хотя бы одному слушателю. Когда-то Кагеяма обижался, теперь же почувствовал, что скучал по тому, прежнему Ойкаве.

Как бы там ни было, они оба знали обо всем только из книг. Это было лучше, чем ничего, но все-таки недостаточно. Кагеяма придвинулся ближе к Ойкаве, положил ему руку на плечо, и тот привычно потянулся к прикосновению.

— Может, действительно стоит попробовать? — предложил Кагеяма.

Ойкава вздохнул.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу родить в любой момент? Что мы будем тогда делать, оказавшись снаружи? — Теперь он говорил только с ним, не глядя на Бокуто, но тот не дал о себе забыть:

— Что, прям совсем скоро? — спросил с искренним сочувствием.

— Да.

— Тогда тем более надо идти скорее! С ребенком добраться тихо точно не получится. А так двух дней хватит, если не будем задерживаться. И я знаю, где можно остановиться на ночлег и отдых, там тоже подвал, похож на ваш. Сейчас покажу! — словно что-то вспомнив, Бокуто потянулся к своему рюкзаку и начал в нем рыться в поисках чего-то, выкладывая ненужные пока вещи на стол.

Когда поверх них лег плеер с наушниками, Кагеяма почувствовал, как Ойкава напрягся.

— У тебя есть плеер? — удивленно спросил он, словно не веря своим глазам.

После того, как последние аккумуляторы разрядились, техника стала бесполезной. Можно было поискать автономные подстанции, но это означало лишний шум, а значит — опасность.

— Ну так я же говорю, в лагере много чего есть! — Бокуто покачал головой, словно удивляясь такой непонятливости.

— Можно? — Ойкава потянулся к плееру, и Бокуто подтолкнул его поближе. Ойкава надел наушники, включил звук и, прикрыв глаза, начал покачивать головой в такт музыке, перелистывая песни. Кагеяма никогда не интересовался музыкой, она ему была не нужна, а Ойкава скучал в тишине.

— У тебя плохой вкус, — сообщил Ойкава Бокуто через несколько минут, вытащив один наушник из уха, а когда Бокуто обиженно насупился, добавил, улыбаясь: — Но мне все равно нравится. 

Кажется, плеер убедил его больше, чем все слова Бокуто.

— Хорошо, мы попробуем. — Ойкава посмотрел на Кагеяму, и он кивнул в ответ.

***  
Они вышли на следующий день рано утром. Собрали в рюкзаки самое необходимое, оставив почти все запасы еды, книг и того, что собирали несколько месяцев. Уходя последним, Кагеяма закрыл за собой дверь в подвал, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не оглянуться напоследок. Несмотря ни на что, покидать место, успевшее стать им домом, было грустно.

Через лес и на трассу они прошли привычным маршрутом, но пропустили развилку, где дорога сворачивала к мосту и в город, и отправились дальше, в сторону Токио.

Кагеяма, как всегда в последнее время, шел медленнее, подстраиваясь под Ойкаву, и Бокуто, поначалу мчавшийся вперед, тоже постепенно перенял их темп. Первым останавливался для небольшой передышки тоже обычно Кагеяма — когда по мелким признакам замечал, что Ойкаве нужен отдых.

Идти молча уже давно вошло в привычку, но иногда они с Ойкавой по пути обменивались жестами — изначально простые, только для самого необходимого, как в волейболе, со временем они стали разнообразнее, собирались в фразы, превращаясь в их личный безмолвный язык. Бокуто, которому многое оставалось непонятным, то и дело смотрел на них осуждающе. Иногда Ойкава показывал ему в ответ язык.

Они остановились на ночевку поздно вечером, в доме с подвалом, о котором рассказывал Бокуто. Дом был меньше, чем их, всего с одним крошечным окошком, больше похожим на вентиляцию. Но здесь нашлась кровать и запасы воды с пищей, а за закрытой дверью можно было разговаривать и спать, не боясь нападения монстров.

Ойкава тяжело вздохнул и сразу направился к кровати. Теперь даже после коротких маршрутов у него отекали ноги, и ему было тяжело идти, Кагеяма даже не мог представить, насколько он устал за целый день в пути.

— Всю дорогу болтали без меня, — проворчал Бокуто, потянувшись к бутылкам с водой. — Секреты?

— Какие там секреты. Но раз уж напомнил, — Ойкава открыл глаза и посмотрел на Бокуто, — вот у тебя они точно еще остались. Мы за весь день не встретили ни одного монстра. Почему?

— Повезло? — предположил Бокуто.

— Не смеши меня. Ты ходишь менее осторожно, чем мы, и они все равно не появляются. Ты их чем-то отгоняешь?

— Знаешь, твоя догадливость меня всегда пугала, — пробормотал Бокуто. Ойкава довольно улыбнулся, как будто тот сделал ему лучший комплимент. — Вот. — Бокуто достал из кармана какой-то небольшой диск, показал со всех сторон. — Точно не знаю, в чем тут дело, но он генерирует какие-то волны — человеку не слышно, но монстрам не нравится, вот и стараются обходить стороной.

— Полезная штука, — согласился Ойкава, снова закрывая глаза. Но не стал расспрашивать подробнее — верный знак того, что совсем вымотался. Кагеяма принес ему воду и консервы, но он почти ничего не съел. После ужина Бокуто погасил фонарь и, уступив им кровать, устроился в кресле. Накрылся вытянутым из своего рюкзака пледом и, кажется, сразу заснул. Кагеяма тоже чувствовал, как слипаются глаза, и охотно последовал бы его примеру, но Ойкава рядом ворочался и вздыхал.

Через полчаса он повернулся к Кагеяме, словно наверняка зная, что тот тоже не спит.

— Не могу уснуть, — пожаловался шепотом.

Кагеяма обнял его за плечи, успокаивающе погладил по спине. Но замер, когда ладонь Ойкавы легла на его пах.

— Ты что, он же заметит! — Как и Кагеяма, Бокуто был альфой. Если даже не услышит, то запах учует наверняка.

— Не заметит. Мы тихо и быстро. — Пальцы несильно сжались, помассировали, потянулись к молнии, расстегивая ширинку.

Последние недели Ойкава даже дома спал плохо. Но после секса расслаблялся и засыпал быстрее. А Кагеяма никогда не мог ему отказать и хотел его постоянно — независимо от течки или ситуации. И тот это хорошо знал.

Больше ничего не спрашивая, Ойкава отвернулся, прижимаясь к нему спиной, и Кагеяма сразу просунул руку между ними, потянул штаны Ойкавы вниз — совсем немного, не больше необходимого. Он коснулся пальцами между ягодиц, провел ниже, находя отверстие — горячее, пульсирующее и уже влажное от смазки, но, только дождавшись, когда Ойкава зажмет себе рот ладонью, просунул пальцы глубже, на всю длину, осторожно проворачивая и разводя.

По телу растекалось возбуждение, а характерный запах омеги становился сильнее. Кагеяма прервался совсем ненадолго, только для того, чтобы достать из штанов член, направить и медленно вставить, постепенно усиливая напор. Ойкава вздрогнул, задышал тяжелее. С каждым новым рывком изнутри поднималось все более нестерпимое удовольствие, и Кагеяма уткнулся лицом в плечо Ойкавы, зажал между зубами край капюшона его толстовки, чтобы не застонать в голос. Одну ладонь он опустил на стоящий член Ойкавы, другой коснулся шеи, оглаживая метку, потом выше, до зажимавшей рот руки, дотронулся — и Ойкава убрал, позволяя Кагеяме заменить ее своей, ласково провел горячим языком между пальцами, а Кагеяма невольно замычал в плотную ткань, резко дернул бедрами, вбиваясь глубже. Он плавился от жара, дрочил Ойкаве и всем телом впитывал его дрожь и стоны, вибрировавшие в горле и заглушенные ладонью — единственная позволенная сейчас реакция, когда звуки стали слишком опасны.

Ойкава кончил первым, сжался, и Кагеяма собрал его сперму в ладонь, стараясь не пролить на постель. Без течки сцепки не происходило, но узел в основании члена все равно слегка зудел, и, выплеснувшись глубоко внутри, Кагеяма не стал выходить сразу, непроизвольно пытаясь продлить близость. Уже позже, немного отдышавшись, он вытер их обоих бумажными салфетками, смял и, потянувшись вниз, закинул влажный ком под кровать. И привычно обнял уже вялого Ойкаву, собираясь заснуть.

Если Бокуто и заметил что-нибудь, то никак это не прокомментировал — ни сразу, ни утром на следующий день.

***  
— Если будем идти в том же темпе, что вчера, к вечеру доберемся, — жизнерадостно сообщил Бокуто перед тем, как они покинули подвал рано утром.

Но, похоже, им выпало слишком много удачи вчера и на сегодня ее уже не осталось.

Ойкава шел тяжелее, иногда вдруг сбивался, бледнея и прижимая руки к животу, и тогда они делали короткие остановки, до тех пор, пока тот не подавал знак, что может идти дальше. Перерывы между ними становились все короче, и Кагеяма начал с ужасом понимать, что это могло значить.

— Схватки? — беззвучно спросил он, поймав взгляд Ойкавы — зрачки расширились от боли, почти полностью затопив радужку, — и тот кивнул в ответ.

Это было не просто плохо, это была катастрофа.

Бокуто, наблюдавший за ними, похоже, тоже все понял. Махнул рукой в сторону города и вывел пальцем в пыли дороги: «Через час будет город, там сможем найти укрытие. Дойдешь?»

Ойкава снова кивнул, и, дождавшись, когда ему станет получше, они пошли дальше — медленно, с частыми остановками. Кагеяма то и дело вспоминал о приборе, отпугивающем монстров: без него их точно давно бы услышали, раньше они вели себя гораздо осторожнее.

Город, который упоминал Бокуто, оказалось одним из пригородов Токио, Кагеяме даже показалось, что ему знакомо название на дорожном знаке при въезде. В любом случае, это означало, что они уже близко. Появилась даже отчаянная мысль, что, возможно, им повезет и они смогут дойти дальше. Но Ойкава вдруг приглушенно охнул — тихо, на грани слышимости, — опустился на корточки, обхватив руками колени, и Кагеяма тут же кинулся к нему, обнял, поддерживая за плечи. И только тогда заметил влагу на песке. Отошли воды. Дальше идти было нельзя.

Вокруг уже начали попадаться дома, но Кагеяма не видел ничего подходящего. Он растерянно посмотрел на Бокуто, и тот, заглянув в несколько ближайших, махнул им рукой от входа в гараж, показывая, что можно заходить. Частный дом, к которому гараж примыкал, судя по всему, когда-то был очень неплохим и ухоженным, теперь же краска облупилась, а растущая у порога глициния оплела половину крыльца и пробиралась в окна. 

Пока Кагеяма вел Ойкаву к дому, Бокуто успел вытащить что-то, похожее на ракетницу, и, встав на открытом месте, выпустил заряд прямо вверх. Ракета беззвучно поднялась и распустилась красным цветком высоко в небе. 

В гараже обнаружился погреб — маленький и неглубокий, без двери, но, похоже, именно из-за него Бокуто выбрал это место. 

— Они сразу услышат нас здесь, — озвучил Кагеяма очевидное. 

— Не сразу, если Ойкава не будет сильно шуметь. — Бродивший по подвалу Ойкава, держась за живот одной рукой, не оборачиваясь, другой показал Бокуто неприличный жест, и тот широко улыбнулся. Наверное, все было не так страшно, если у Ойкавы хватало сил еще и на это. Правда, в остальном он словно ушел в себя — не принимал участия в разговорах и будто бы не задумывался о надежности укрытия, переложив заботы на них; точно вся его обычная потребность в контроле ситуации тратилась на то, что происходило внутри него, а не снаружи. 

— И что это дает? 

— Они не могут пробраться сквозь землю, так что здесь для них только один вход, — Бокуто пожал плечами. — И они всегда нападают поодиночке — ты не замечал?

Кагеяма замечал: толпами монстры встречались только в первые дни, пока было много живых мишеней, и то он ни разу не видел, чтобы сразу несколько выбрали одну цель. Непонятно, почему: возможно, чтобы избежать стычек между собой, не перепутать случайно — Кагеяма никогда не интересовался логикой монстров больше необходимого.

— Нам и одного хватит.

— По одному я успею их перестрелять.

— Их невозможно убить, пули не действуют, — напомнил Кагеяма.

— У меня получается, я же рассказывал!

— Я думал, вы просто хвастаетесь, — честно признался Кагеяма. Бокуто захлопал глазами, на лице появилось выражение обиды настолько по-детски глубокой, что Кагеяме стало неловко. Ойкава слабо фыркнул, сдерживая смех, но тут же скривился и снова прижал руки к животу. 

— А я с ним таким живу, — сообщил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

— Сам увидишь, — сказал наконец Бокуто. — Будем отстреливаться и ждать подмогу.

— Значит, та ракета...

— Сигнал о помощи. Раньше от нее не было бы толку, но отсюда уже должны увидеть. Осталось только продержаться какое-то время. — Уверенность Бокуто поддерживала, возвращала слабую надежду.

В подвале было пусто — ничего, кроме полок вдоль стен. Бокуто передал Кагеяме свой плед, и тот постелил его на пыльный пол, устраивая место для Ойкавы, а потом помог ему раздеться до футболки и лечь. Воздух казался прохладным, но Ойкаве, похоже, все равно было жарко: по лицу стекал пот, футболка промокла насквозь. Схватки шли все чаще. Кагеяма положил руку ему на живот, чувствуя всей ладонью, как внутри шевелится, пробивая себе путь в мир, новая жизнь. Это было странно и немного жутко.

— Начинается, — пробормотал Ойкава и зажал себе рот ладонью. Напрягся, пытаясь помочь этой жизни появиться, вытолкнуть ее из себя.

Кагеяма сел ближе, не зная, как помочь. Чтобы чем-то занять руки, потянулся к рюкзаку и стал вытаскивать из него то, что могло скоро понадобиться — брали на всякий случай, рассчитывая добраться до бункера прежде родов. Бокуто как будто старался лишний раз не смотреть в их сторону и, похоже, чувствовал себя неловко, видя Ойкаву лежащим на одеяле с широко разведенными, согнутыми в коленях голыми ногами.

— Они обязательно придут, когда ребенок закричит, — тихо зашептал Ойкава во время короткой передышки. Кагеяма нашел чистый платок, протянул ему вместо кляпа, и тот взял. — Твоя штука против монстров, конечно, хороша, но даже она тут вряд ли поможет.

— Знаю. Я их отвлеку. — Бокуто уже давно держал дробовик наизготовку, собираясь начать стрелять как только появятся монстры. — Но чем позже они придут и чем меньше их будет, тем лучше. Так что ты все-таки постарайся, ладно? — Теперь он не шутил, смотрел с искренним сочувствием. 

Ойкава кивнул и взял в рот кляп. Он держался хорошо: изо всех сил сжимал зубами платок, а между потугами закрывал глаза, дышал тяжело и неровно. Потом его глаза снова распахивались, невидяще глядя в потолок, зубы стискивали ткань, и все начиналось заново. Слишком часто, не оставляя времени отдохнуть. Кагеяма отводил от его лица влажные пряди, успокаивающе гладил живот. Думал: если бы у него снова была возможность выбора, оставить ребенка или нет, он бы решил иначе. Он не хотел, чтобы Ойкава страдал, не представлял, что это будет так. 

— Да, давай, еще немного, — бормотал, не зная наверняка, помогает этим Ойкаве или мешает. 

Ребенок был уже близко, его головка то и дело показывалась среди окровавленной плоти. Медицинские книги, которые Кагеяма читал, не описывали ничего подобного, совсем не давали представления о том, как оно выглядит на самом деле. И все-таки, благодаря им, Кагеяма хотя бы знал, что делать. 

Ойкава напрягся еще раз, и затем снова, и Кагеяма подхватил ребенка — крошечное, хрупкое существо, бывшее частью их обоих. Ребенок сморщился, зашевелился в его руках. А потом закричал. 

И сразу же у входа появился монстр, безошибочно поворачивая в их сторону уродливую безглазую морду. Обычно монстры не ждали так долго: возникали в считанных сантиметрах от жертвы и тут же набрасывались, но, возможно, отпугивающий прибор действовал даже сейчас.

По ушам вдруг резануло тонким, слишком высоким звуком.

— Извините, по-другому никак, — сказал Бокуто, держа в руках все тот же небольшой диск.

В любом случае, монстру пришлось хуже. Он взвыл, забился, словно этот звук разрывал его изнутри. Но длилось это не долго: раздался выстрел, и голова монстра разлетелась бурыми ошметками. Кагеяму замутило. 

— Вот, я же говорил! Просто в ухо целиться надо! — Бокуто смотрел победителем, теперь он явно чувствовал себя в своей стихии. — Скоро появится следующий. Ты продолжай, не отвлекайся. — И Кагеяма отмер, вспомнив, что держит на руках плачущего ребенка, до сих пор соединенного пуповиной с Ойкавой. 

Пуповину он перерезал скальпелем, заранее взятым в аптеке, перевязал — стоило сосредоточиться, и вычитанное в книгах вспомнилось, даже руки почти не дрожали. На второго монстра он едва обратил внимание, только вздрогнул от грохота выстрела, слишком занятый попытками обмыть ребенка водой из бутылки. Ойкава наблюдал за ним обессиленно, но умиротворенно. Когда Кагеяма наконец передал ему закутанного в пеленку малыша, он с тем же выражением, как будто еще не до конца осознавая, взял сверток и бережно прижал к себе. Тот сразу затих, и Ойкава мягко улыбнулся. Глядя на них, Кагеяма чувствовал себя до странного счастливым. 

Рокот мотора прозвучал сразу после очередного выстрела Бокуто — звук, который Кагеяма не рассчитывал услышать больше никогда в жизни. 

— У вас что, есть машины? — Он уставился на Бокуто.

— У нас много чего есть! — Бокуто явно гордился. — Машин всего несколько, на самом деле, и мы стараемся их не использовать — слишком много сил тратится, чтобы отвадить от них монстров. Так что только для особых случаев.

— А сейчас он особый? — Кагеяма уже успел отвыкнуть, что кому-то может быть дело до незнакомых людей. 

— А то! Такое важное событие же! Ну что, собираемся? — энергии Бокуто, казалось, могло хватить на нескольких человек.

Остатками воды Кагеяма кое-как обмыл Ойкаву, вытер и помог ему подняться, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на испачканный кровью и какой-то слизью плед — напоминание о том, что совсем недавно Ойкаве было больно и плохо. Наверное, он и сейчас чувствовал себя нехорошо, стоял неуверенно. Кагеяма взял у него из рук ребенка, чтобы Ойкава смог одеться, и снова невольно удивился, какой же тот маленький и легкий. 

— У него твои глаза, — сказал Ойкава, заметив, что Кагеяма пытается заглянуть в неумело свернутый кокон.

Монстры больше не появлялись, и они спокойно вышли из гаража и приблизились к массивному вездеходу, опутанному какими-то проводами. 

— Крутой, скажи? — спросил Бокуто. Машина больше напоминала танк и выглядела мощной. Кагеяма кивнул. 

Водителя он видел впервые, но человеком тот явно был невозмутимым: у него даже выражение лица не изменилось, пока они забирались на заднее сидение — незнакомые ему люди, заляпанные кровью монстров, с новорожденным ребенком.

— Едем домой? — спросил водитель. 

— Ага, — согласился Бокуто. И начал болтать: что-то рассказывал, о чем-то спрашивал, Кагеяма уже не прислушивался. Он мысленно повторил это слово — «дом». Ойкава устало привалился к плечу Кагеямы, и ребенок у него на руках сонно завозился. Все было хорошо.


End file.
